The Cursed Stone
by Threehorn
Summary: One of The Cursed Stone's from the Digital world have ended up in the real world and Takato finds it... What will happen to Takato? *completed - Follow up Story: The Cursed Earth* *To find out please Read and Review*
1. Nightmare or Reality

The Cursed Stone  
  
Chapter 1 Nightmare or Reality  
  
"Takato are you ok?" Guilmon asks with a concerned face  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask boy?" Takato asks back  
  
"Have a look in this" Guilmon pulls out a mirror out of Takato's bag and put in Takato's face  
  
"What... what... happened to me? I'm... you" Takato freaks out and then wakes up in bed "AHH" Takato sits up and look down at himself "What a nightmare" Takato gets out of bed and looks out the window  
  
"Morning son, did you sleep well?" Mr. Matsuki calls up from outside  
  
"Morning dad, I just had a nightmare, but I'm good" Takato replies  
  
"I have the bread in the bags ready for you to take to Guilmon, son" Mr. Matsuki tells Takato  
  
"Thanks dad" Takato close the window and get dressed, after he got dress he saw the time '11:03am Thursday' "Oh damn I over slept" Takato grabs his bag and runs down stairs  
  
"Takato what's the rush?" Mrs. Matsuki asks  
  
"I'm late for school" Takato puts his shoes on and about to leave  
  
"There is no school today, it shut down for the day, because the boiler in the school has broken down" Mrs. Matsuki tells her son and had him the letter  
  
"That means I got the day off" Takato puts his bag down and sit on the stairs  
  
"Of cause what that means Takato" she says back to Takato "You better go and see Guilmon before he comes here and eats all the bread" Mrs. Matsuki walks back into the shop floor  
  
This is odd... that dream before the mirror and waking up, I remember seeing the letter saying that the school is closed... Takato thinks as he leaves his parents bakery and heads for the park I wonder... Takato's thoughts are broken when he sees a odd stone sitting on the floor "That's odd, I never seen a stone like this before" Takato picks the stone up and looks at it  
  
"I wonder who lost this" Takato puts the stone in his backpack and walks on to the park  
  
Meanwhile at Rika's home  
  
"Rika what's wrong you seem uptight" Renamon looks at Rika  
  
"Nothing Renamon only this nightmare I had" Rika dismiss the nightmare and walks on to the park "But the odd this that bugs me, is that two schools shut down because of a boiler" Rika enters the park with Renamon close behind  
  
"Is that why you're not in uniform?" Renamon asks  
  
"Of cause" Rika replies, "Lets go to Guilmon's house and see if Goggle head is there"  
  
"What ever you say Rika" Renamon walks beside her in shadow form  
  
At Guilmon's house  
  
I wonder what taking Takato? Guilmon thinks as he sits and wait  
  
"I hope he hasn't forgot" Guilmon gets and goes outside to see Takato walking up  
  
"Hey boy, I got the day off, so I will be here till dinner time" Takato hands Guilmon the bags  
  
"That's good to hear and thanks for bring the Bread Takato" Guilmon walks back in and eats 3 leafs of bread  
  
"You never change when it comes to bread" Takato gives a small chuckle  
  
"What can I say, I love bread" Guilmon admits  
  
"Guilmon... did you have a nightmare any chance?" Takato asks Guilmon and hope he will say no  
  
"How did you know?" Guilmon looks at Takato  
  
"Well I had this nightmare that I became a Digimon" Takato tells Guilmon what he dreamed  
  
"I dreamed the same" Guilmon starts to worry a bit  
  
"You had a nightmare of seeing me as a Digimon?" Takato nervously says to Guilmon  
  
"Yes..." Guilmon only said and went silent  
  
"Now..." Takato remembers when Growlmon got hurt by Mihiromon and felt Growlmon's pain "I think I know why" Takato puts his hand on his chin and thinks  
  
"Takato are you talking about that connection we have" Guilmon asks and catch Takato by surprise  
  
"Yes... you knew all the time and kept quite didn't you boy" Takato cross his arms  
  
"Yes Takato, I didn't want to worry you" Guilmon admits  
  
"That's ok boy at least we have a kid of bond" Takato put his backpack down and the mirror in it catch his eyes "The mirror..." Takato pulls it out  
  
"That's from the dream" Guilmon grabs the mirror and looks at it closer  
  
"I found this odd stone as well" Takato pulls it out and show it to Guilmon  
  
"It looks pretty" Guilmon looks at it and then sniffs it "This..." Guilmon grabs the stone and throws it out the stone hut  
  
"What's wrong Guilmon?" Takato walks up to Guilmon  
  
"That stone is a curse stone from the Digital world" Guilmon looks at Takato  
  
"What type of curse stone?" Takato nervously asks Guilmon  
  
"Renamon told me that these curse stones turn..." Guilmon froze in shock  
  
"Guilmon..." Takato grabs Guilmon's shoulder "Guilmon what is..." Takato stops when a bright flash comes from the direction of the stone landed, Takato went to the area that it landed and there was no stone, only a burn mark with a outline of a stone "Why did the stone go?" Takato goes back in the hut  
  
"Takato... you... have... be... cursed..." Guilmon said slowly in totally shock  
  
"What curse?" Takato gives a confused look  
  
"Cursed to... become a..." Guilmon paused again  
  
"To become what Guilmon, tell me, this is not like you" Takato gets worried about how Guilmon acting  
  
"Digimon for life" Guilmon turns to Takato who now was in shock  
  
"That impossible, humans can not become Digimon" Takato would not admit to becoming a Digimon  
  
"That want Renamon told me. She don't lie about stuff like this" Guilmon tells Takato  
  
"I will not accept it" Takato starts to cry and falls on his knees  
  
"Takato..." Guilmon hugs Takato  
  
"My life will have no meaning if I become..." Takato breaks down and burst out crying  
  
"What's wrong with goggle head?" Rika walks into Guilmon's home with Renamon  
  
Guilmon looks at Renamon with sadness in his yellow eyes "He touched the cursed stone" Guilmon tells Renamon  
  
"Oh no..." Renamon sees the reason why Takato is crying  
  
"What... is it?" Rika looks at Guilmon then Renamon  
  
"Rika, then is a stone called The Curse Stone, if a human touch the stone, they become Digimon, but once the stone is touched it blows up" Renamon explains to Rika  
  
Rika looks at Takato and feels sorry for him "Takato..." Rika runs out the stone hut with tears coming from her eyes as she ran out  
  
"Takato... please stop crying I am here for you, what ever happens" Guilmon tries to cheer Takato up  
  
"Thanks boy..." Takato hugs Guilmon and stops crying "You are always there for me and I am always there for you"  
  
"I have no idea when you will change?" Renamon try to give Takato some hope  
  
"Just keep this between the four of us for the time" Takato asks Renamon and Guilmon, they both nod  
  
"Rika" Renamon calls and Rika walks in  
  
"Yes Renamon" Rika says softly  
  
"Takato has asked not to tell Henry yet," Renamon tells Rika  
  
"Ok I will not tell him, but I wonder how long goggle head has left" Rika looks at Takato, which his eyes was a bit red from crying  
  
"I think I got till 5pm and I will change" Takato tells them  
  
"Till 5pm... *looks at her watch* ...that's 5 hours Takato" Rika walks out of the stone hut and Takato follows her out  
  
"Rika..." Takato walks beside her  
  
"Yes goggle head" Rika turns to Takato  
  
"Why does things always happen to me?" Takato asks  
  
"How should I know, I only know that you get into trouble with dino-boy all the time" Rika gives a anger look as she said it  
  
"That was a stupid question wasn't it" Takato turn to Rika  
  
"Yes it was Takato and you need to think before you ask" Rika harshly says it and walks to a tree and sits under it  
  
"You never change Rika" Takato smiles  
  
"Not much Takato, even it been 8 months we took out the D-reaper and 2 months since we got our partners back, thanks to you" Rika pulls out a card and hands it to Takato "Here have this"  
  
"That's your best card" Takato looks at it and look at Rika  
  
"So, I gave you it, did I surprise you?" Rika looks at him with a serious face  
  
"Yeah it did in a way and thanks Rika" Takato says to Rika and then a sharp pain hits Takato and he falls on his knees  
  
"Takato!" Rika gets up and runs to him "are you ok?"  
  
"I am now, but I had this sharp pain hit me for a second" Takato gets up with Rika's help  
  
"I think you are going to become a Digimon sooner then we think" Rika helps him into Guilmon's hut  
  
"What happen to Takato?" Guilmon asks Rika  
  
"His..." Rika helps Takato down and turn to Guilmon "listen I am going to my home if he change press this *shows Guilmon how to use the cell phone* and this one and it will contact my home number" Rika explains to Guilmon how to use it  
  
"Ok Rika I will" Guilmon grab the phone and sits beside Takato who is now asleep  
  
"See you later" Rika whispers and walks out  
  
"Guilmon I will be just outside" Renamon tells Guilmon and disappears into shadow form and Guilmon falls asleep  
  
Sometime later  
  
"Huh?" Guilmon wakes up hearing heavy breathing and Guilmon turns to see another Guilmon in turn clothes "Takato... is that you?" Guilmon wakes him up  
  
He yawns and looks at Guilmon "What's wrong Guilmon..." Takato froze when he saw that he had a snout and his vision had widen a bit "I've changed haven't I?" Takato asks Guilmon  
  
"Yes you have, but your voice is still yours" Guilmon gets up and looks at Takato, who was trying to figure out how to use his three clawed paws  
  
"I had no idea how had it was to use these" Takato looks at his paws and look at Guilmon trying keep himself from laughing  
  
"Why don't you stand" Guilmon steps back from Takato.  
  
Takato got up on his feet and felt odd the way was he standing and the extra limb he had on his back side "I never felt this way before" Takato looks down at his two clawed feet witch still had some remains of his shoes and socks  
  
"At least we can't get mixed up" Guilmon looks at Takato, who looked the same but with small remains of his shirt and trouser on his body, his goggles was on the floor broken  
  
"Oh man, my goggles there broken" Takato picks them up with his paws as he picked them up the remains of his shirt tore off and fell on the floor. Takato's virus symbol on his white-scaled chest was in complete showing to Guilmon now  
  
"The rags you got on is those on your legs" Guilmon points to the remains that was only left  
  
"They unconformable rubbing next to my new scarily body" Takato reach for the remains and Guilmon stops him  
  
"Takato please keep them on till you can put your goggles back on," Guilmon asks  
  
"Ok Guilmon" Takato sits down and works on his goggles  
  
"Takato... do you feel any different?" Guilmon nervously asks Takato  
  
"I do smell more then I used too. I never knew how powerful your sense on smell was" Takato looks at Guilmon with his new yellow eyes  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Well I feel that I have nothing to hide, in appearance" Takato thinks how to describe the other changes in his body "I also feel like eating, having some fun and I can't describe the rest"  
  
"Can you do pryo sphere?" Guilmon asks Takato with wonder  
  
"I can try" Takato gets up and walks outside with Guilmon "Here it goes PRYO SPHERE" Takato opens his mouths and a fireball a bit smaller to Guilmon's goes into the air  
  
"It was kind of small Takato" Guilmon walks back and Takato comes back in too and go back to work on his goggles  
  
"Done" Takato puts the goggles around his neck "How do I look?"  
  
"A Guilmon with goggles around his neck" Guilmon jokes  
  
"Very funny Guilmon" Takato frowns and take the final remains off him and place them in the hole with the other remains of his clothes  
  
"I got a idea, how about we confuse Henry and Terriermon for a joke" Guilmon suggests to Takato  
  
"That sounds fun lets do it... I hear them coming" Takato takes his goggles of and place them with the rest and stands beside Guilmon and waits  
  
"Hi Guilllllllllll" Henry says in shock seeing two Guilmons and he rubs his eyes "Terriermon are you seeing what I am seeing"  
  
"Yes I see two Guilmon's" Terriermon jumps off Henry and look at them "Which is the Guilmon I know?"  
  
"Me" Both said at the same time  
  
"One voice was Takato's, but that's impossible, I think" Henry looks at them trying to clear his thinking  
  
"You say Hello" Terriermon points to the left one "Hello Terriermon, I see you still got a big mouth" Terriermon looks at him and says "Takato..."  
  
"Yep it's me" Takato goes to the hole and put the goggles around his neck  
  
"What did this to you?" Henry asks Takato and before Takato can answer, Guilmon tells Henry "He touched The Cursed Stone, if a human touch it they become Digimon"  
  
"That explains it" Terriermon hopes on Takato's back "at least I can tell who's the goggle brain is"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Moemintai" Terriermon only replies back  
  
"Can you get off my back please" Takato asks Terriermon and he hops off and look at him  
  
"Even you look like Guilmon you don't sound or behave as him," Terriermon tells Takato the defence between Guilmon and him  
  
"Oh cause I would, I have my memoirs and Guilmon has his" Takato walks up to Henry  
  
"But something are the same, the way you walk, sleep, eat and you like me to continue?" Henry says to Takato  
  
"I get the picture Henry, you don't need to go into deep detail" Takato looks at Henry in the eyes  
  
"I don't know why but those eyes of yours suit you Takato"  
  
"Do you really think so or are you just saying it Henry?"  
  
"A bit off both... *Henry sees Mrs. Matsuki come in* ...Hi Mrs. Matsuki" Henry steps to the side  
  
"Takato... so Rika was telling me the truth" Mrs. Matsuki looks at her son turned Digimon  
  
"I have became a Digimon" Takato looks down  
  
"Look at me Takato" she tells Takato  
  
Takato looks at her "Mum looks like I will not be able to go to school tomorrow"  
  
"I can see that, but for tonight you stay with Guilmon, here is two bags full of bread for you two" Mrs. Matsuki place them down and walks to her son "see you in the morning Takato" she kiss him on his snout and left  
  
"I better get going and Guilmon can you hand me Rika's phone" Henry gets the phone of Guilmon and leaves with Terriermon on his shoulder  
  
"Looks like it's going to be a long day tomorrow Guilmon"  
  
"I guess Takato"  
  
"What's wrong?" Takato tilts his head a bit and looks at Guilmon  
  
"I just hope you don't become to much like me" Guilmon looks at the sky from inside  
  
"I will not Guilmon that a promise" Takato smiles and lays down "Lets get some rest boy"  
  
"Ok Takato" Guilmon smiles and lay beside Takato and goes asleep  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Takato the Red Digimon

Chapter 2  
  
Takato the Red Digimon  
  
"Morning Takato..." Guilmon wakes up and looks at the direction where Takato slept "Takato?" Guilmon looks around the stone hut  
  
"Takato where are you?" Guilmon looks down the hole and finds Takato's tore clothes missing  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon cries out and Renamon walks in  
  
"Takato is at his home Guilmon" Renamon tap Guilmon on the shoulder and scar him  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Sorry about that Guilmon, Mrs. Matsuki came 3 hours ago and took Takato home for some reason and also took the rags of tore clothes" Renamon turns around and walks out, but before she went into shadow form "Morning Guilmon"  
  
"Morning Renamon"  
  
"It's afternoon now" Renamon jokes and disappears  
  
"She always catch me out on that" Guilmon sighs and walks out of his home and makes his way to Takato's home  
  
About 10 minutes later at Rika's home  
  
"Renamon what is this cursed stone?" Rika asks Renamon, as Renamon gets in to the house  
  
"What I was told by a Mega Digimon, The Cursed Stone was made by a evil Digimon who wanted to rule both worlds, so he decides to make 8 small stones that affected only 1 human and make them become Digimon, but before he could stabilize The Giant Cursed Stone, a group of mega Digimon took him out and put the stones with the Giant one in a chamber, then blocked it up, but someone has opened it and used 1 of the 8 stones already" Renamon tells Rika the information she got from the mega Digimon  
  
"So this was no accident"  
  
"Rika if you see a stone that looks beautifully don't pick it up..." Renamon stops in middle and thinks  
  
"Renamon what is it?" Rika looks at Renamon  
  
"It does not count what you look like from the outside but it counts what you look like from the inside" Renamon mutters  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rika starts to get anger with Renamon  
  
"I need to go somewhere" Renamon jumps off before Rika could say anything  
  
"Renamon!" Rika shouts out and Renamon don't stops and carry on jumping away  
  
Renamon I know you can hear me come back here right now Rika talks to Renamon telepathically  
  
Renamon does not reply and vanish from sight "Renamon..." Rika clutch her fist "I better see if she went to goggle heads house" Rika walked off really pissed off  
  
Meanwhile with Guilmon  
  
"I am glad I don't need a box any more to go to Takato's home" Guilmon walks down the street and no one even take a look expected Kazu who sees him  
  
"Hey Guilmon where is Takato?" Kazu cross the road to Guilmon  
  
"His at home, I am going to see him" Guilmon stops and turn to Kazu  
  
"Ok Guilmon I'll see you later I have to get back to school" Kazu looks at his watch and pegs it off down the path towards school  
  
"Finally" Guilmon sees the Bakery and walks in the side down in the alley  
  
"Takato hold still I am almost done" Guilmon hears Mrs. Matsuki  
  
"Hello Takato's mummmmmmm" Guilmon looks at Takato in totally shock  
  
"Hello Guilmon" Takato looks down in embarrassment  
  
"Almost done with it Takato" Mrs. Matsuki tells her son as she finish off  
  
"Takato you look funny with that on" Guilmon giggles at Takato  
  
"Mum made me have it on" Takato looks at the new reshaped blue shirt  
  
"All I did was got one of his shirts and redesigned it to fit Takato and don't worry Takato you look good in it" Mrs. Matsuki says to Takato and Guilmon burst out laughing  
  
"Mum no trouser" Takato begs his mum  
  
"Ok I will not, only if you wear that shirt when it's day time" Mrs. Matsuki tells Takato  
  
"Yes mum" Takato says in a dole tone  
  
"Takato... sorry about that" Guilmon walks up to the Guilmon with a blue shirt and goggles around his neck  
  
"About what? Guilmon" Takato asks  
  
"Laughing at you"  
  
"Don't worry boy, I do look kind of stupid with this shirt on" Takato hands a piece on bread to Guilmon  
  
"You are a great friend Takato" Guilmon grabs the piece and eats it  
  
"Oh man I'll be, it the dino clown" Rika walks in and starts to laugh  
  
"You never run out of words to take the mink don't you Rika" Takato frowns  
  
"Hahaha please to stop hahahaha this is too funny" Rika barley says to Takato and she stop laughing when she saw what Takato was doing at her "Hey goggle boy if you don't quit growling at me I will slap you hard"  
  
"Takato Matsuki cut that out!" Takato's mum slaps him across the head making him stop growling  
  
"Mum I'm sorry, but why did you hit so hard" Takato rubs his head with his paw and looks at Rika "Sorry about that"  
  
"I should of try and held it back... have you seen Renamon?" Rika asks them  
  
"No we haven't Rika" Guilmon tells Rika before Takato had a chance to say anything "Takato your coming with me to the park" Guilmon orders Takato  
  
"..." Takato didn't say anything, he was in shocked how Guilmon talked to him I didn't remember Guilmon getting this anger without my help  
  
"Takato move it" Guilmon orders Takato again  
  
"What's wrong Guilmon you look... anger" Takato looks at Guilmon  
  
"Sorry but if you are a Digimon for this time and you need to learn to control that temper"  
  
"I... I give in" Takato admits defeat and walks off down to the park with Guilmon  
  
"Wow now that's something, Digimon partner ordering his tamer" Rika smirks  
  
"Guilmon does have a point" Mrs. Matsuki says to Rika and goes back into the shop floor  
  
I wonder where you are Renamon Rika walks out and walks off to the Park to watch Guilmon make Takato look like a fool  
  
Meanwhile with Renamon  
  
"Where am I?" Renamon looks around the hall  
  
"Your in my palace" a voice says to Renamon  
  
"Who are you?" she asks  
  
"I will not say now but in time I will dear child"  
  
"I am not a child!" Renamon snaps  
  
"I only brought you here because you solved the first puzzle"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Renamon you said it in front of your tamer"  
  
"That's it..."  
  
"No that's the first clue to turning your friend back to his self"  
  
"You are not making sense talking like that?" Renamon walks and look at the artwork  
  
"The time will come, the time is near, find the next clue and you will see"  
  
"You are confusing me"  
  
"The time will come, the time is near, find the next clue and you will see" the voice repeats to Renamon  
  
"What am I looking for?" She shouts out  
  
"It will be closer then you can see, the clue will see you and you see it"  
  
"That's a lot of help" Renamon groans  
  
"Now return... return... return" The voice fades away and Renamon appears in the Bakery making Mr. Matsuki jump back into the empty trays with a loud crash  
  
"Sorry about that" Renamon helps him up  
  
"That's ok, next time warn me if you and going to do that" He turns to the mess and Renamon vanishes  
  
"What a mess" Mrs. Matsuki looks at Mr. Matsuki  
  
"It's... *looks at her* I'll get this cleared up"  
  
In the Park  
  
"Takato I will help you control it" Guilmon steps back 5 meters "PYRO SPHERE" Guilmon does his attack and almost hit Takato  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato shouts in rage and his eyes go narrow  
  
"Control it" Guilmon shouts at Takato  
  
Takato growls at Guilmon  
  
"This what happened when Renamon first faced Guilmon" Rika looks at Takato "Takato! Control it or I will do it for you" Rika shouts at Takato and it seen to work, his eyes was still narrow in a battle stage but he had control of his mind  
  
"My turn boy" Takato calls to Guilmon "PRYO SPHERE" a bit larger fireball then yesterdays one came out of his mouth and landed next to Guilmon  
  
"Takato! Nicely done you got control of your Digimon side" Guilmon walks up to Takato and his eyes went back to normal in a way  
  
"Is that it? I was expecting more from this" Rika angrily shouted at the two red dinos  
  
"The one thing I hope that does not happen is..." Takato tries to find the right words  
  
"Digivolve" Guilmon finishes it off  
  
"Why?" Rika asks and wonders why he said that  
  
"Because mum will not be pleased if I tore this shirt" Takato tells Rika  
  
"You look really funny in that" Terriermon jokes as Henry walks up to them  
  
"Terriermon please not today" Henry sighs  
  
"Come on cheer up" Terriermon looks at Henry from upside down from on top of Henry's head and he lose his grip and falls on the fall head first  
  
Henry looks at Terriermon and tries stopping himself from laughing  
  
"Terriermon goes crash head first" Takato jokes and Terriermon gets up and looks at Takato  
  
"Shut up lizard lips," Terriermon shouts at Takato  
  
"Lizard lips!"  
  
"Yes that what I called you Takato, lizard lips"  
  
"Cut out now!" Rika steps between them "Stop acting like babies!"  
  
"His started it" Terriermon shouts at Rika  
  
"Henry, Guilmon lets step back and let them battle this out," Rika says to them  
  
"Ok Rika I hope you know what you are doing"  
  
"I do Henry"  
  
"Takato remember don't lose control" Guilmon tells Takato  
  
"I will not" Takato takes off his shirt and hands it to Guilmon  
  
"Ok let's party TERRIER TORNADO" Terriermon spins in a green tornado at Takato  
  
"PRYO SPHERE" Takato counters Terriermon's attack with a fireball  
  
"OW that burns" Terriermon jumps back and rubs one of his ears "I think we got a bit too carried away"  
  
"I have to agree" Takato and Terriermon looks at Henry' Rika and Guilmon  
  
"See one attack realised all that anger they kept up" Rika cross her arms  
  
"When it come to battles you know your stuff Rika" Henry walks up to Terriermon who was still rubbing his left ear  
  
"That fireball sure burns" Terriermon jokes  
  
"Even with a burned ear you still joke around" Henry gives up and sits down beside Terriermon  
  
"Takato are you ok?" Guilmon asks Takato  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you are bleeding a bit on the top part of your right arm" Guilmon points to it  
  
"It's only a small cut Guilmon, don't worry, you had worse haven't you?" Takato brings back some of Guilmon's memoirs  
  
"I guess your right Takato... mon" Guilmon says to Takato  
  
"It's Takato..." Takato see what Guilmon did "Oh Guilmon" Takato laughs and Guilmon joins in  
  
"What was the joke?" Terriermon looks at them laughing  
  
"I have no idea" Henry looks at Rika  
  
"Don't look at me smarty pants" Rika says to Henry  
  
"Rika sorry for running off like that" Renamon appears "I been in this place of some kind and this voice told me I found the first clue" Renamon explains to Rika  
  
"That's a good reason for me... can you tell us the whole story" Rika asks Renamon  
  
"It will take some time to tell you" Renamon warns her  
  
"Just tell us," Rika tells Renamon  
  
"Very well, please sit and I will begin" Renamon asks them and they sit  
  
About 4 to 6 hours later  
  
"Wow now that's a long story and that fills in the blanks from the battle against the D-reaper" Henry stands up and stretch his legs out "Come on Terriermon lets go and have dinner" Terriermon hops on Henry's back  
  
"See you lot tomorrow" Terriermon calls out as they disappear around the corner  
  
"Takato can we go to your home and have something to eat" Guilmon complained  
  
"You never change when it..." Takato holds his gut and looks at Guilmon  
  
"You two don't eat Mrs. Matsuki's bakery out of business" Rika walks off  
  
"See you tomorrow Rika" Takato waves as Renamon and Rika disappear from sight and Takato's stomach growls again "Lets go and eat before I or we go food mad"  
  
"Ok Takato lead the way" Guilmon walks with Takato back to Takato's home  
  
Meanwhile with Renamon and Rika  
  
"Renamon, do you think me as a very close friend" Rika asks Renamon  
  
"Of cause Rika I always do and I will fight with you to the end" Renamon replies  
  
"Thanks for being a great friend Renamon"  
  
"No problem Rika"  
  
"Renamon look at that stone" Rika points to a odd looking stone  
  
"It's one of the cursed stones" Renamon walks up to it  
  
"Wait Renamon lets go back to my place quickly and get a bag to put it in" Rika grab Renamon by the shoulder  
  
"That would be wise" Renamon and Rika runs off towards Rika's house to get the bag but as they left Kazu walks up and see the stone  
  
"Whoa nice stone" Kazu picks it up and looks at it "I will trade this for great cards" Kazu puts it in his pocket and walks off  
  
Renamon and Rika comes back to find it missing "Damn some idiot took it and we was gone 4 minutes... look over there" Rika points to Kazu  
  
"Hey Kazu" Rika calls  
  
"Yeah what do you... Rika hi..." Kazu looks at her nervously  
  
"Did you pick up a stone any chance?" Renamon asks him  
  
"Yeah I did so" Kazu replies  
  
"You idiot you and going to become a Digimon now" Rika shouts angrily at Kazu  
  
"What!" Kazu take the stone out of his pocket and drops it, as it hits the floor there is a bright flash and the stone disappeared only leaving a burned outline of the stone  
  
"You better come back to my house" Rika looks at Renamon and she picks up Kazu and carry him in close behind Rika  
  
"Hey let me go" Kazu shouts at them  
  
"Just keep quite" Renamon drops him on the floor and shuts the door  
  
"He let me out of here!" Kazu shouts at them  
  
"You need to stay here for the night because sometime tonight you will turn into a Digimon and what will your parents say when they see a Digimon in your room" Rika asks him  
  
"Urr... ok you win" Kazu sits down and watch them leave the guests room "She needs her brains enamoured"  
  
"I heard that!" Rika says to Kazu as she closed the door  
  
1 hour later at Takato's home  
  
"My god you two ate a lot" Mrs. Matsuki looks at Takato and Guilmon  
  
"I guess you two didn't eat lunch" Mr. Matsuki looks at them and they only nodded  
  
"I will run a bath for you two" Mrs. Matsuki says to them  
  
"Bath!" both said at the same time  
  
"We don't need a bath mum..." Takato tries and swingy out of it  
  
"Yeah we don't we just need sleep" Guilmon tries to change her mind  
  
"Fine if you two go to bed you both have a bath before going outside" Mrs. Matsuki looks at them  
  
"Ok deal!" Both said and dashed up the stairs and into Takato's room  
  
"At least we can get a good long sleep Takato" Guilmon says to Takato and yawns  
  
"Yeah I have to agree" Takato puts his shirt on the chair and put his goggles on the table  
  
"Now we can't tell apart from each other" Guilmon jokes and Takato just yawns  
  
"Lets just get some sleep" Takato turns the light off and go to the corner which Guilmon already laid down and fallen asleep "goodnight Guilmon" Takato rap himself in the covers next to Guilmon and falls asleep  
  
"Goodnight Takato" Guilmon mumbles in his sleep  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Yamaki’s News

Chapter 3  
  
Yamaki's News  
  
"Morning Mrs. Matsuki" Yamaki walks into the bakery  
  
"Oh... good morning Yamaki" Mrs. Matsuki let him through into the house through the shop floor  
  
"May I speak with Takato" Yamaki asks Mrs. Matsuki  
  
She sits down and tells Yamaki after he sat down "Takato will be down in 5 minutes and... well Takato is not a human anymore his a..."  
  
"...?" What's wrong with her?  
  
"Takato is a... Guilmon" Yamaki looks at her with shock  
  
"Ok your kidding right?" Yamaki laughs a bit  
  
"Mum's not..." Takato walks in with Guilmon  
  
"Takato..." Yamaki falls off the chair in shock "how... how... did this happen to you?"  
  
"I touched a stone from the Digital world that is called The Cursed Stone and about sometime later I became what you see now" Takato gives the short story  
  
"Now that make sense" Yamaki stands up and take his sunglasses off  
  
"It does?" Takato and Guilmon say at the same time  
  
"I found this" Yamaki opened the box that he brought in  
  
"That's the stone," They say together again  
  
"Did you touch it?" Takato asks quickly  
  
"No I didn't touch it" Yamaki replies and Takato sighs in relief  
  
"Is that why you came?" Mrs. Matsuki asks  
  
"No, I also came to say that Hypno's is back online... but you don't need to worry I will not do what I did a long time ago" Yamaki insure Takato and Guilmon  
  
"Why did you rebuild it then?" Takato gives a Guilmon wonder  
  
"We rebuilt it because... *thinks of a reason* ...a strange field of energy from the Digital world is making digital fields but only sending these" Yamaki puts his sunglasses back on  
  
"That's good for me," Guilmon said to Yamaki and turn to Mrs. Matsuki "Can we have breakfast?"  
  
"I thought you never ask" she jokes and hands Takato and Guilmon 3 pieces of bread each and they eat it in a matter of seconds  
  
"I better go and see Rika and tell her about Hypno's being rebuilt" Yamaki shut the box and take it with him  
  
"I better get the shop open" Mrs. Matsuki leaves the kitchen  
  
"Morning son" Mr. Matsuki walks in and get the empty tray  
  
"Morning Dad" Takato replies and eats some more  
  
"Slow down Takato before you chock"  
  
"Oh... sorry about that" Takato swallows and look at his dad till he left and we into deep thought  
  
"Takato can we go to the park?" Guilmon asks and Takato don't respond  
  
"Takato are you ok?" Guilmon waves his paw in front of Takato  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon shouts "Takatomon!"  
  
"Huh?... Guilmon why are you calling me that again?" Takato snaps back into reality  
  
"You wasn't answering me so I thought if I called you that you will respond" Guilmon walks to the side door  
  
"Oh ok then lets go for a walk in the park" Takato walks out the side door of the shop and head for the park with Guilmon  
  
Meanwhile at Rika's Home  
  
"Uh man my clothes they don't fit" Kazu looks at the clothes on the bed and look at himself "All the Digimon there are why did I have to become this blue scaly Digimon"  
  
"Hello there do you know where Kazu is?" Renamon appears in the room  
  
"It's me Kazu" Kazu shouts at her  
  
"No need to be rude I only asked you a question" Renamon replies with a smile  
  
"Ok very funny now tell me why I didn't become a double of my partner Guardromon?" Kazu snaps at her  
  
"I have no idea but you need to keep your temper in check"  
  
"I am calm but confused why didn't I turn into Guardromon" Kazu jumps on the bed  
  
"Kazu... you're a Veemon" Rika walks in  
  
"Yes you notice that and stop laughing you two, I need my hat at least," Kazu angrily shouts at them laughing at him after he put his hat on  
  
"Kazu are you coming or stand there anger at me" Rika walks out  
  
"Hey wait for me" Kazu runs after them  
  
"Are you hungry?" Renamon asks him  
  
"Oh man what do you think," Kazu looks up at her "Everything look different at this height I hope I m not like this too long"  
  
"Rika you have a visitor" Rika's grandma calls out  
  
"Who... Yamaki... this is new you never came to my home" Rika lets Yamaki in and he see Kazu  
  
"You got another Digimon I see" Yamaki knees down to him  
  
"It's me Kazu and I am not own my any one and not going to be" Kazu turn away  
  
"That's two" Yamaki takes his sunglasses off and Kazu turn back to Yamaki  
  
"What do you mean be 'that's two'?"  
  
"Takato is a Digimon too and Kazu you touched a stone that looks like this right" Yamaki opens the box and they look at it  
  
"That's it" Kazu shouts at the top of his voice and put his hand towards it but before he could garb it Yamaki close it  
  
"Let me get guess you only came to show it" Rika asks Yamaki  
  
"That's one reason the other is that Hypno's is back online and it's programmer is to find these stones before anyone else can be cursed by these things" Yamaki gives the reason  
  
"What ever Yamaki" Rika walks passed him  
  
"A Digimon is made of data but they are also have a heart and sole" Yamaki tells Rika  
  
"I think I know that... that sounds like something Renamon said yesterday..." Rika looks around and Renamon is gone "Renamon where did she go now?"  
  
"She said that to me when Yamaki was talking to you two" Kazu tells them  
  
Meanwhile with Renamon  
  
"Not again" Renamon looks around and find herself in the palace again  
  
"You have solved another clue," the voice says to Renamon  
  
"They still make no sense" Renamon shouts in anger  
  
"Digimon are made out of data but they have a heart and a sole making the appease of them from the inside that counts" The voice tells her  
  
"What? You are not making sense again" Renamon jumps on to the second floor and open a door  
  
"The sole of good and evil are one you will find the clue to the one who is behind it now go and get the next clue I await your return" The voice fades and she repairs in front of Guilmon and Takato  
  
"Renamon!" The both shout  
  
"Sorry I just been to this place in the Digital world" Renamon walks off  
  
"You have been where?" Takato gets in the way of Renamon and look at her  
  
"To the Digital world and this voice keeps on giving me riddles that make no sense"  
  
"Renamon what does the riddle say?" Guilmon asks  
  
"The sole of good and evil are one you will find the clue to the one who is behind it now go and get the next clue I await your return" Renamon tells them the riddle  
  
"I see why it's confusing" Takato tries to think what it means  
  
"Takato I think it means some one that was nice and now is evil" Guilmon comes up with an answer  
  
"Guilmon when did you know how to solve riddles?" Takato asks  
  
"I just thought of it" Guilmon spots Rika and a blue Digimon "Hello Rika"  
  
"Hey Rika!" Takato calls out and she turns  
  
"Oh hi goggle head and where did you go Renamon?" Rika asks Renamon  
  
"I been taken to this palace in the Digital world twice so far" Renamon replies to the question  
  
"Who's that on your back Rika?" Takato tray and look at him in the face  
  
"Oh that's Kazu" Rika turns around and make him drop on the ground  
  
"Ow what was that for?" Kazu rubs his back  
  
"Kazu looks like you touched the stone" Takato laughs a bit  
  
"And you did too, from the scene" Kazu jumps on his back  
  
"Hey be careful of the shirt Kazu" Takato tells him  
  
"At least I got a ride then" Kazu joked  
  
"Guilmon get Kazu of my back please" Takato asks Guilmon and Guilmon looks at Kazu  
  
"Err Guilmon I can do it myself" Kazu jumps off and looks at them "Oh man this is stupid, why do I have to be this small"  
  
"I wonder what Kenta say if he saw you Kazu" Takato walks passed Kazu and head for Guilmon's home  
  
"I just hope he doesn't know..."  
  
"Know what?" Kenta walks to them "Have you seen Kazu anywhere?"  
  
"No..." Kazu try to mimic Veemon  
  
"You're looking at him" Rika smirks  
  
"Kazu... hahahahahahaha" Kenta burst out laughing at Kazu "Your hahahaha a hahahaha Veemon" Kenta falls on his back laughing  
  
"Very funny" Kazu snares at Kenta "How can I describe this to my mum?"  
  
"You have to find a way to because your not staying at my place again" Rika walks away "Come on Renamon it's time for lunch" They both walk off down the path  
  
"You can stay at my place" Guilmon walks up to him  
  
"Now that would be funny Kazu with two Guilmon's" Kenta starts to laugh again  
  
"Shut up!" all three say at the same time  
  
"Ok I'm off" Kenta runs  
  
"Baby!" Kazu shouts at Kenta as he disappear from view  
  
"Lets go and have some lunch," Takato suggest and they walk off  
  
A dark figure appears and watch them walk away "Two down six to go" the dark figure start before disappearing and leaving a stone where he was  
  
"Nice stone" Impmon jumps off the tree and picks it up "I wonder what that guy meant by 'two down six to go'?" Impmon walks to Takato's home "I wonder if I can get so curb"  
  
Meanwhile at Henry's home  
  
"Suzie can you stop playing with Lopmon and come here I like to tell you something" Henry walks up to Suzie  
  
"Ok" she said cheerfully  
  
"If you see a stone that looks beautifully don't touch it" Henry warns her  
  
"Why?" she asks  
  
"If you touch you will become a Digimon" Henry tells her  
  
"Ok Henry I promise" She runs off into her room and play with Lopmon  
  
"At least she doesn't play with me anymore" Terriermon jumped of the chair  
  
"She plays with your twin Terriermon" Henry quoted  
  
"But she plays with Suzie she enjoys playing with Suzie" Terriermon jumps on Henry's shoulder  
  
"Your right" Henry walks to his room  
  
"Henry look" Terriermon points to the stone by his door  
  
"How did that get there?" Henry grabbed a spoon off the table and picked up the stone with it and put it in a box "That was close"  
  
"Too close you mean, you almost stepped on it" Terriermon said to Henry  
  
"Lets get this to Yamaki" Henry picks up the box and went to the door as he opened it Yamaki was standing there  
  
"Hi Henry have came to tell you Hypno's is back online" Yamaki tells Henry  
  
"I got one of those stones in here" Henry opens it and shows it to Yamaki  
  
"What stone? All I see is a burn make in the middle" Yamaki tells Henry  
  
"What! Oh no I am going to become a Digimon" Henry said in shock  
  
"Henry it's on the floor" Terriermon burst out laughing  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry shouts at him  
  
"Moemintai, Henry Moemintai" Terriermon says to him  
  
"I was scared to death at that second" Henry shouts at Terriermon  
  
"Look I will put it in and you close the lid ok" Terriermon picks it up and put it in and Henry shuts it  
  
"No point doing that, I found one and it vanished and turned up back at the location I first found it" Yamaki tells Henry  
  
"Ok then what should I do with this then? I can't leave it on the floor" Henry opens the box and looks at it "Wait a minute it say something on it, but I can't make it out" Henry looks at it  
  
"You better not touch it" Terriermon tells Henry. But something makes Henry reach for it "Henry!" Terriermon grab his hand "Do not touch it"  
  
"Henry snap out of it" Yamaki garb Henry and shake him. The stone falls on the floor and stop by the lift  
  
"What's going?" Henry snaps out of the trace  
  
"You was in a trace" Yamaki lets go of Henry  
  
"That stone..." Henry looks at it, Henry sees a dark figure pick it up and disappear  
  
"Terriermon, Yamaki did you see that?"  
  
"See what Henry?" Terriermon asks  
  
"I didn't see anything but I did see the stone disappear" Yamaki walks off to the lift "See you later I got some work to do"  
  
Meanwhile with Impmon  
  
"I wonder if there are any more..." Impmon spots a group of stones that look like the one his got  
  
"Whoa" Impmon runs up to them and place the stone he found on the five stones  
  
A bright glow came from them and they shot of into the air like a missile "What's going on?" Impmon looks up at them  
  
"Thank you for your help I needed to have the last stone to do this" a figure said to Impmon  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself" Impmon demanded  
  
"I will not but I will tell you my plan thou. The stones will go to different parts of the city and only can be seen by the last six targets, the stones will look like things that they must wanted as they pick it up they will become Digimon in minutes of picking on" The voice said to Impmon and the figure vanished  
  
"I got to tell Renamon" Impmon runs off to Rika's Home  
  
Figure reappears and look at Impmon runs "Muhahahahahahaha, time will tell" he looks at the watch and fades away.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Authors notes: Thank you RayD and Alex Warlon for helping me find with the Tamers and their Digimon. 


	4. Time

Chapter 4  
  
Time  
  
Impmon runs through the park as he heads for Rika's home, as he ran he looked back to see if the mysteries man was following, then without watching where he was running he ran into Takato, Guilmon and Kazu, with a mighty CRASH, all of them was piled up next to a tree  
  
"Hey Pineapple head watch where you are going" Impmon shouts at the Guilmon with goggles around his neck and a blue shirt on "Pineapple head why do you have that shirt on?"  
  
"It's Takato Impmon" The blue shirt Guilmon shouts at Impmon and Impmon burst out laughing  
  
"hahaha Takato hahaha a Pineapple head hahaha with a shirt on hahaha" Impmon falls on his back laughing madly and Takato got really anger and did a Pyro Sphere attack at Impmon  
  
"Pryo Sphere!" Takato does the attack  
  
"Hey watch it! I was joking around" Impmon sneered at Takato as he jumped out the way in time, then he notice the blue Digimon with a hat on "Kazu right?"  
  
"Yes it's me" Kazu nods  
  
"Why are you not a copy of your partner?" Impmon asks Kazu  
  
"Don't know" Kazu only says to Impmon and turn to Takato "Are we going to go to your house and eat or just talk to Impmon here?"  
  
"Yeah lets go and eat" Guilmon cheered  
  
"Coming Impmon?" Takato asks Impmon  
  
"Why not, I am hunger" Impmon jumped on Takato's back "Do you mind if I can have a ride" Impmon asks Takato  
  
"Only this once Impmon" Takato gowned  
  
"Thanks Pineapple head with goggles" Impmon smiled and made himself comfrey on Takato's back  
  
"I don't know how you put up with Impmon, Guilmon" Takato whispers as they make their way to Takato's home  
  
"I just don't listen to him and get on with it" Guilmon replies  
  
Impmon soon forgets where he was going original and rides on Takato the red dino to Takato's bakery  
  
Meanwhile with Kanta  
  
Kanta walks down the path to the exit of the park when something catches his eyes  
  
"Is that a..." Kanta walks up to it "It's what I ever wanted a golden pocket watch" (A/N: I have no idea what Kanta's most wanted thing so I made it to be a Golden pocket watch)  
  
Kanta picks it up and as soon as he does it vanishes and he starts to feel dizzy "What going on?" Kanta falls on the floor and his glasses fall off and land a meter away "I..." Kanta faints  
  
Meanwhile Renamon is walking in the park thinking about the clues that the voice told her  
  
Renamon carry on walking to the pond as she thinks of a reason for the creep that took her twice to the mystery palace  
  
I Renamon sits in a tree looking over the pond near by and then spots...  
  
"Impmon? Why is his gloves and scarf and why is he wearing glasses?" Renamon wondered and jumped down to talk to him "Impmon have you lost something?" She asks him  
  
"Impmon? No it's me Kanta... I touched this watch and then I passed out the next minute I look like this" Kanta tell her  
  
"Your another one... why didn't you turn to a copy of your partner?" Renamon kept of laugher in check while she talked to him  
  
"I have no idea" Kanta looked at himself and said, "Why didn't I come something different to this... Urr Renamon is there any chance you can keep quite about this till later on"  
  
"Sorry Kanta I think I will take you to Takato's, Rika and Henry are on their way to there, but I have no idea what this creep is up too, I will find out what it is when I find out his name" Renamon picks Kanta and jumps on top of the tree and makes her way to Takato's home  
  
"That's 3 down, Only two to go, I might as well leave the rest... I might pay a visit to Ryo after these kids Rika and Henry become Digimon, only the time will tell when they will chance" The evil figure grinned and vanished without a trace with 3 cursed stones in his hands  
  
Sometime later at Takato's home  
  
"Now that was a meal" Impmon licks the last drop of soap  
  
"I am glad you all enjoyed the meal," Mrs. Matsuki said to the group in the kitchen and living room  
  
"I wonder what is taking Renamon" Rika looks at the clock on the wall  
  
"No Idea but why don't we talk about these clues" Henry thought back to the clues Rika told him about  
  
"Well Takato and Guilmon and trying to solve the next clue, but with no luck" Rika got up and walked into the kitchen, where the group of Digimon was eating in "Are you finished eating or are you not going to..." Rika looks at the window without saying anything else  
  
"Rika what is it?" Takato notices she stopped in mid-sentence  
  
"There this odd guy just outside the window, then he vanished without a trance" Rika tells them, then everything around her slowed to a stand still "What the hell?" Rika looks around and see everything has stopped moving, like time was frozen  
  
"Now your next to chance into a Digimon" A figure walked up to her  
  
"Keep back you creep" Rika walks backwards away from him "Renamon!"  
  
"She can not help you and here's the cursed stone for you... Oh I almost forgot to tell you my name... I am..." The figure gets kicked in the jaw and fall back into the table breaking it "Ow what the hell did that?"  
  
"I did, if you try to harm Rika again I will kill you" Renamon appeared from the shadows and out Kanta down, who was frozen in time as well  
  
"Why are you not frozen in time like the rest?" He shouts at them  
  
"Because I am Rika's partner and if she is not frozen, that means I am not" Renamon explains to him  
  
"No matter, I am Timewizardmon the most powerful Digimon to live and here's one of my attacks... Dedigivolve beam!" Timewizardmon fires a beam out of his watch and misses his target "Damn hold still"  
  
"Diamond Stor..."  
  
"Renamon not here!" Rika stops Renamon in time  
  
"Sorry Rika..." Renamon jump kick Timewizardmon in the face knocking him through the window into the ally way, the glass stop in mid fall and Renamon jumps out and seconds later Renamon flies back into the kitchen hurt  
  
"Renamon!" Rika runs to her and before she could get to Renamon Timewizardmon grabbed Rika and placed the stone in her hand disappeared and time came back to normal "Renamon..." Rika says to Renamon before collapsing on the floor beside Renamon  
  
"Rika!" Takato runs to her as Kazu looks at the Impmon with only glasses on  
  
"Kanta is that you?" Kazu asks  
  
"Yes it is me Kazu" Kanta grab Kazu's mouth before he could burst out laughing "We got worse trouble then laugh at me Kazu"  
  
"Hey copy cat what's the big idea of being a double of me without the gloves and scarf and those stupid glasses on!" Sneered at Kanta  
  
"Don't ask me why I did, I have no idea" Kanta yelled back and they looked at each other eye to eye  
  
"Take those things off, you look better without them on" Impmon took Kanta's glasses away for him  
  
"Hey give my glasses back Impmon" Kanta shouts at him punched Impmon in the face and the glasses hit the cupboard and the lens smashed "My glasses"  
  
"Ow that what I call a punch" Impmon rubs his face  
  
"Rika..." Renamon sits up and look at her "Rika no... I have failed you" Renamon stands up and look at Rika  
  
"You haven't Renamon... that creep was not a champion, he was more like a mega from the way he can make time stop" Rika sits up and look at herself "I look like you Renamon, but without the gloves..." Rika got up and jumped out the window  
  
"Rika! Come back!" Takato shouts out  
  
"I will go" Renamon jumps out after her  
  
Renamon finds Rika crying on a building about 2 blocks away  
  
"Rika... I never seen you cry before" Renamon walks up to her  
  
"I have messed up and now I am cursed to be this!" Rika shouts in rage and hits her fist into the ground  
  
"Rika I am always here to help you, I am your friend" Renamon tries to cheer her up  
  
"Thank you Renamon but I just can't handily this" Rika drops on her knees and start to cry again  
  
"Rika this is not like you to give up like this" Renamon kneel beside her  
  
"Your right this isn't, We will work this out even I am like this... Renamon if you tell anyone I cried you will be so sorry you did that" Rika warns Renamon  
  
"Have I ever tell anyone about your inner feelings before?"  
  
"No you haven't and I trust you a lot lets go back to dino-boy and goggle- head" Rika gets up with Renamon's help and head back to Takato's home  
  
"Now the last two are chanced, I might as well visit Ryo now" Timewizardmon disappeared  
  
Meanwhile with Ryo  
  
"I wonder if Rika will play another card game, I would like to bet her" Ryo walks down the street and notice everything stopping "Timewizardmon..." Ryo looks around to see if he was right  
  
"So you remember me" Timewizardmon walked up to Ryo  
  
"How could I forget you are the one who caused that trouble in the Digital world" Ryo kept his distance from Timewizardmon  
  
"Look who scared of me" Timewizardmon Laughed at Ryo  
  
"Go back in time and come back as a Rookie then we talk" Ryo told Timewizardmon, Timewizardmon grabbed Ryo by the neck and pinned him on the wall  
  
"You have a big mouth to say and time is near when the giant cursed stone is stable for travelling here and when that happens I will open it and this world will become the second Digital world, because all humans will be Digimon" Timewizardmon smiled evilly after telling Ryo is plan of world domination  
  
"It will never work I will stop you" Ryo tries to break free  
  
"How are you going to make your partner Digivolve if you're a Digimon?" Timewizardmon took out one of the cursed stones he had in his pocket  
  
"You will never get away with this" Ryo break free and try to make a run for it but before he could get away Timewizardmon grab him and place the stone his hand and throw him to the ground and disappeared with a evil laughter  
  
"Monodramon help me..." Ryo cries out and fall on the ground and pass out after seeing his friend Monodramon run up to him  
  
About 1 hour pass and Ryo wakes up in the park under a tree and see Monodramon sitting on the bench  
  
"Monodramon..." Ryo paused when he looked at himself he was... "I'm a Monodramon!" Ryo jumps up  
  
"Yeah I know you chanced seconds after blacking out" Monodramon gets off the bench and walk up to Ryo  
  
"I will get that creep Timewizardmon" Ryo sneered and Monodramon just nodded  
  
Meanwhile with Renamon  
  
"Oh no not again" Renamon looks around and find herself in the palace again  
  
"You have solved the last clue I can give you... now I will reveal myself" he stepped out the shadows and showed himself  
  
"You're Wargreymon!" Renamon stepped back in shock  
  
"Yes I am but I am not the one from this fictional character on the humans TV's" Wargreymon walked up to her  
  
"Why did you do all these clues then?" Renamon asks the warrior Digimon  
  
"I needed to see if you passed the test so when you was the first to solve my clue, I brought you here" Wargreymon walks to a room and Renamon follows him  
  
"What is that?" Renamon sees the white orb on a pillow on top of a stand of some kind  
  
"It's the orb of rebirth" Wargreymon picked up and handed to Renamon  
  
"This will bring your friend Leomon back from the dead"  
  
"How do you know about Leomon dying?" Renamon asks Wargreymon  
  
"It was told all over the Digital World" Wargreymon walked to a draw as he opened it, it revealed 4 Digivices "These will be able to be used by 4 of your friends to help their partners with the cards they use... also it will affect them by giving them the power as well... so be carefully with them" Wargreymon hands them to Renamon  
  
"Thank you for your help Wargreymon" Renamon steps back and Wargreymon transports her back to Takato's home  
  
Seconds later at Takato's home  
  
"I'm back from Wargreymon's palace" Renamon walks into the living room  
  
"Wargreymon!" Kazu and Kanta shouted at once  
  
"Yes and he gave me these to give to, Rika, Henry and Takato" Renamon hands them the Digivices  
  
A massager appeared on the screens  
  
'Digimon... Rika, Partner... Renamon'  
  
'Digimon... Henry, Partner... Terriermon'  
  
'Digimon... Takato, Partner... Guilmon'  
  
"What does it mean by Digimon then said our names?" Takato asks  
  
"It means goggle-head it reads you as a Tamer but as a Digimon" Rika tells him  
  
"Oh I see now... cool we can help our Partners now" Takato said cheerfully  
  
"There is one thing you should know, when you slash the card through you are also effected by the modify" Renamon quoted to the three cursed Tamers  
  
"Lets see" Henry says and pulls out the hyper speed card "Ready Terriermon"  
  
"When ever you are ready Henry" Terriermon replied  
  
"Ok here it goes Digimodify! Hyper Speed activated!" Henry felt something it and moved faster but not able to control it, and ended up hitting the wall hard  
  
"Hahaha Henry went hahaha Crash!" Kazu and Kanta burst out laughing and Impmon joined in  
  
"Renamon why do you have one more?" Rika notice the last Digivice in her paw  
  
Before Renamon could say anything two Monodramon's walk into the living room  
  
"Pretty boy is that you?" Rika asks and one put his hand up  
  
"Yes it's me" Ryo took one step towards Rika "I see have changed as well"  
  
"At least I can tell who's who" Rika says to Ryo noticing his red scarf around his neck  
  
"I can tell that's you because you don't have gloves on like Renamon does" Ryo says to Rika  
  
"Whatever Pretty boy" Rika only says to him  
  
"Here this is for you Ryo" Renamon hands him the last Digivice  
  
"Hey there is a message on it" Ryo looks at it  
  
'Digimon... Ryo, Partner... Monodramon'  
  
"What happened to all our Digivices?" Takato wondered  
  
Meanwhile at a giant chamber in the Digital World  
  
"These Digivices and these last two cursed stones will do to stabilize The Giant Cursed Stone in a matter of hours with my Watch and then the two worlds will finally be mine" Timewizardmon placed the D-Arcs in a circle around the giant stone and placed the last two stones on top of the stone  
  
"Time is up..." The D-Arcs fires a beam into the Giant Cursed Stone and he placed his watch right in the middle of the stone "In 1 hour the beam will enter the real world and turn everyone into Digimon and no one can stop me now Muhahahahahahahaha"  
  
A beam shots through the ground and goes 1,000ft into the air and a portal starts to appear "Time is up and no one will be able to stop me for taking over the Digital World and Real World" Timewizardmon watches as his plan is set in monition  
  
59 minutes later in the Real World  
  
"Takato look!" Henry points to the sky  
  
"What is it?" Takato gasped at the sight of the portal opening up  
  
"Get inside Now!" Mrs. Matsuki shouts at them and they rush in as she close the door a beam shots out and hit the ground, a wave is relished and spreads in all direction turning everyone that it hits into Digimon  
  
The wave travel all over the world as it hits more and more people become Digimon, in 20 minutes after the beam hit everyone in the world became Digimon and soon after it chaos hit all over the world...  
  
End of Part 1... to be continued  
  
Will this be the end of Mad Kind, as we know it? Will the Digimon Tamers be able to repair the Damage? We will find out on... The Cursed Earth 


End file.
